Humans have applied scents and fragrances to their skin since antiquity. Originally these aesthetically pleasing materials were commonly isolated in raw form as resins, gums or essential oils from natural sources, inter alia, the bark, roots, leaves and fruit of indigenous plants. These resins, gums, and oils were directly applied to the body or diluted with water or other solvent, including in some cases, wine. With the advent of modem chemistry, individual components responsible for the odor properties of these resins, gums and oils were isolated and subsequently characterized. Aside from common "perfume vehicles" inter alia, fine perfumes, colognes, eau de toilettes, and after-shave lotions, a wide variety of personal care or personal hygiene items also deliver for aesthetic reasons fragrance notes, accords, or fragrance "characteristics".
It is well known that mixtures of perfume or fragrance raw materials when deposited on the skin lose intensity and may change character with time, mainly due to factors such as differential evaporation and skin penetration. Many attempts have been made to minimize these drawbacks, but so far without notable success. Particularly, efforts have been made to prolong the diffusion, as well as to improve other characteristics of fragrance materials, by e.g. increasing the fragrance raw material concentration or by using additives such as silicones, glycerol, polyethylene glycols and so on. Such additions, however, have never been adequate to increase the longevity of the fragrance odor.
Accordingly, there remains a need in the art for a pro-accord which can be formulated into personal care and personal hygiene products wherein all components of a "perfume character" are released together producing a fragrance having enhanced longevity. Also, there is a need for a method for determining the composition of pro-accords which suitably deliver enhanced fragrance longevity when used in a personal care or personal hygiene composition.